White Horse
by Am Natz
Summary: Seharusnya aku tahu... Songfic Taylor Swift - White Horse, hanya untuk kesenangan saya pribadi. First fic, bad sumary.


Seharusnya aku tahu...

Sikapmu itu harusnya sudah menjelaskan segalanya, perubahaanmu itu adalah petunjuk yang harusnya ku ikuti. Dan, janjimu itu, harusnya aku tahu itu akan mengungkap segalanya. Apakah salah jika aku menuntutmu untuk hanya menjadi milikku ? Egois memang. Tapi bukankah itu manusiawi, semua orang egois, dan mereka munafik jika mengelak dari kenyataan iu.

Seharusnya aku tahu...

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

A Story By Gevannysepta

Terinspirasi oleh lagu Taylor Swift – White Horse

WARNINGS: gak mungkin typo, fic aneh menyebabkan mual dan jijik, Author amatir, GaJe

Hurt/Comfort

Hinata Hyuuga/Gaara

Hinata's POV

Tidak menerima Flame dalam bentuk apapun

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

 **WHITE HORSE**

.

.

Menangis dipojok ruangan, memeluk lututmu sendiri berharap akan menyalurkan ketenangan. Bodoh. Tindakan bodoh jika menangisinya, tindakan bodoh jika berharap dia hanya mencintaimu. Fakta telah menyatakan bahwa ia memiliki banyak ruang dalam hatinya. Dan semua ruang itu, sudah terisi dan aku salah satunya.

.

.

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Hinata. Apa kau mencintaiku ?."

"Ya."

"Beri aku kesempatan lagi. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin, menutupi suara tangisku sebelum...

"Ya." Aku memberinya kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk menghancurkan hatiku lagi, kesempatan untuk membuat luka dalam hatiku lagi. Aku, Hinata Hyuuga, memberinya kesempatan lagi, berharap ia hanya mencintaiku. Hanya mencintaiku, seorang.

Gaara Sabaku. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang sangat aku cintai. Pemuda yang sering menyakiti hatiku, tapi dengan bodohnya aku memaafkan kesalahannya, meski hatiku sakit karena dia, aku selalu luluh tiap melihatnya meminta maaf. Tiap ia memandangku dengan wajahnya yang bagai malaikat, aku luluh. Seperti kali ini, aku memerinya kesempatan untuk menghancurkanku sekali lagi.

Entah apa yang membuatku begitu percaya kepadanya, apakah aku begitu naif ? Tidak. Aku begitu bodoh, seorang gadis bodoh yang mencoba lari dari kenyataan pahit ini. Tapi aku juga begitu lemah. Tiap kali ia memperlakukanku dengan manis, dan tiap kali aku menatap matanya rasa cintaku mengalahkan kekecewaanku.

Ia memperlakukanku bak seorang putri, menjagaku dan memperhatikanku. Dan begitu juga denganku, aku menganggapnya seorang pangeran dengan kuda putihnya, begitu menawan dan gagah.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak bisa berhenti mencintainya, tapi disisi lain aku juga membencinya." Dan disini aku, bersama Sakura di sebuah cafe dekat rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Menceritakan segalanya seperti para sahabbat kebanyakan, istilahnya kerennya curhat.

"Kau harus berhenti, Hinata. Berhentilah mencintainya, aku tidak mau melihatmu menagis lagi." Kali ini aku bisa lihat bahwa Sakura benar-benar serius, dari sorot matanya ia terlihat mencemaskanku. "Dia segalanya bagiku, begitu juga dia." Jawabku seadanya, berusaha untuk tidak melibatkan dia lebih dalam ke urusan pribadiku.

Sorotan mata Sakura melemah, ia menghela nafas berat, "Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui tentangnya."

.

.

Kali ini aku mengikuti kata Sakura, ia menyuruhku berjalan menyusuri kompleks perumahan sederhana di dekat universitas kami dulu. Jam tanganku menunjuk ke angka 8 tepat, aku berhenti membelakangi sebuah rumah bercat coklat tua. Aku sempat meragukan kata-kata Sakura, sebelum...

"Hinata?!" suara berat itu menembus dari balik telingaku, suara ini begitu familiar bagiku, perlahan aku berbalik mengumamkan kata 'astaga' saat aku melihat pria itu. Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?." tanyanya, belum sempat aku membuka mulutku, seorang wanita berambut coklat memanggil Gaara, dan yang membuatku makin bingung adalah ia tengah hamil. Ia keluar dari rumah Gaara.

Sebelum air mataku menetes, aku berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi rumah itu. Benar kata Sakura, bodohnya aku tidak percaya kepadanya. Dan sekarang aku tahu segalanya.

.

.

 _I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytail_

 _I'm not the one you'll sweep her feet, lead her up to the stairwell_

 _This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

 _I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

Aku punya banyak mimpi yang ingin kucapai bersamamu, tapi sekarang aku tahu, aku bukanlah putri dan hidupku bukanlah negeri dongeng. Aku hanya seorang pemimpi dengan segala anganku, kini aku tahu.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku ?"

Aku kini dalam dilema, aku memang mencintai Gaara tapi ini tidak bisa dibenarkan, mana mungkin aku mencintai suami orang. Aku berusaha menela ludahku dan menenangkan laju jantungku. "Ya."

"Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan lagi ?"

Kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk menghancurkan siapa kali ini ? Aku atau istrinya itu, tidak aku tidak akan memberinya kesempatan lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku bukan seorang putri dan hidup kita bukanlah dongeng. Aku akan menemukan seseorang suatu hari nanti yang akan menjagaku dengan baik. Dunia ini luas, dan aku akan menemukan orang itu."

"Apa maksudmu Hinata? Hinata, apa kau mencintaiku ?"

"Ya."

"Beri aku kesempatan lagi, kumohon..."

"Tidak."

Kumatikan ponselku. Aku lega, tapi disisi lain aku takut. Apakah aku akan menemukan cinta lain dalam hidupku? Aku tidak tahu.

 **THE END**

 **Whaaa... apa-apaan ini? Jelek sekali, ini fic pertamaku, sebenernya banyak sih tapi aku bertekun pada fic ini, yang kutulis hanya 2 jam setengah *gk penting bgt*. Huwaaa... kerasa gak sih hurt-nya? Enggak?! Ah, biarin aja. Aku udah berusaha semampuku lhoh, dan emang dasarnya gk bisa nulis fic, biasanya cuma nge-review dan jadi silent reader, muahahaha. Yah karena mungkin ini akan jadi fic dengan rating paling rendah biarlah terjadi, kalo kata Elsa sih, LET IT GO...**

 **Okay, sekian Gevannysepta pamit dulu, don't forget to review untuk fic abal selanjutnya, heheheh...**

 **REVIEW,please...**


End file.
